The Ghosts of Hidden Minutes
by soshi185
Summary: Always the small event is just a beginning of a bigger story. Tsuna finds out that the fragile chain of memories unites people from different groups. And that the evil seen in past always changes the future. Later may be darker, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everybody. Can you hear the fanfars? Yes, it's my first multichapter story ever! Or at least deep in my heart I believe I can finish it without getting bored after two chapters. I hope there is someone who may like it ;)_

_Like a real author I want to start with dedications - it's for my younger sister and online friend, Luka-chan. For my sister because she helped me a lot and I could talk with her about my projects in the middle of the night. For Luka because she reads every shit I write and never complains :) _

_I think I should write it at the beginning. It will be rather an action story. I won't add any pairing and I will try to show relationships like Tsuna/Kyoko or Mukuro/Chrome as canonic as I can. Since it's an action the antagonists are my ocs. Personally I think it's boring when in fanfics Tsuna has to fight once again with Varia, Byakuran etc. And I know people usually don't like ocs stories, but I hope you can try to read it and judge if my villains are that bad. I'm open to suggestions._

_Disclaimer: Now something very surprising. KHR doesn't belong to me. Enjoy :) _

* * *

Felice walked quickly to the main hall. The corridor was slowly being filled by the dim light of the sun setting, penetrating through the frosted windows and coating the walls and stone floor with an orange glow. Felice winced. Here, the dusk came much faster than in Italy, and that meant valuable time, something they had just a little of, which ran away quickly. Time escaped through their fingers like sand from a broken hourglass, but time was against them for two reasons. Felice assumed that the evenings in Japan would be colder than in Italy, in their present situation it could even meant the worst thing. Nothing went according to plan.

He lowered his head, thinking about the next step. His options decreased rapidly, so first of all he had to tell Ater-sama about the current situation. A shadow of anxiety ran through Felice's head. He couldn't stop asking himself the quiet questions about Master Ater's reaction. Would he be furious? Calm? Cold as ice? Would he think about a plan of action or maybe in his uncontrolled anger and burning feelings he would throw himself to search her? Ater-sama was exceptional, but he was also a very unpredictable man.

And that was what scared Felice the most. He feared that in this situation, Ater could do something that even Felice couldn't predict.

Felice opened the door. He was greeted by the sight of a spacious room, bathed in sunlight thanks to the huge windows occupying the entire wall opposite the entrance, with jamb as white as the snow gently dancing on the other side of the cold glass. The room was very warm, the fire crackled in an old-fashioned fireplace set next to the oblong table. Felice was a little surprised seeing a person sitting there. Mina swung slightly on the chair; her legs were crossed as well as her arms over her chest. When she heard the characteristic creak accompanying the opening door, she turned her head sharply, as if she expected that the one they were looking for could, just like that, enter the room. At the sight of Felice she bites her lower lip. Probably wondered for a moment whether she should thrust her furious, intense green eyes at Felice, trying to kill him with her gaze like with a dagger, or maybe show her interest in the wall, leaving him without any attention. In the end she chose the first option.

"And? Did you find something?"- She asked, her voice vibrating because of the appropriate amount of disdain.

Felice didn't think that Mina would be sitting here, waiting for information. At the end this escape should hit her the most, next to the Ater-sama. To his surprise, Mina was in her normal clothing which meant that she wasn't going to return to work. Navy blue dress was well matched at the top and highlighted the deck, the lower part reached the knees and at the bottom was dusted with light ruffles. The whole dress decorated the finesse pattern of strips, oscillating around the blue. Mina also imposed a black jacket. The dress looked good, probably was made of jacquard. Felice didn't hide that he couldn't get along with Mina, one of the reasons was the way she acted. Proud. Haughty. Rich. He didn't like the full of superiority smile painted on her pretty, just seventeen year old face. Mina's position in this family was undeniably different than others, for example Felice's, and in contrast to Master Ater she loved to emphasize it on any appropriate manner. Like expensive clothes.

Felice also noticed that the girl didn't have her distinctive glasses and let her thick hair, the color bright and intense as the fruit of orange, fall freely on the shoulders, without any controls in the form of hairpins. So not only Mina wasn't downstairs today, but she didn't intend to go there in the near future.

Ater-sama stood next to the window, back to him. Felice saw him immediately after he entered the room, his long shadow stood out from the pale, pink spots of light illuminating the floor. Ater didn't pay attention to him when he opened the door, but when he heard Mina's question he turned slightly.

"Exactly, Felice. Did you find her? "

Ater-sama's voice was calm, balanced, on his face appeared a gentle smile. The head of this group showed impeccable self-control, but in his eyes wandered a delicate glimmer that Felice couldn't decipher. That small flame completely changed his smile.

In contrast to the Mina's orange hair, Ater-sama's hair was deep red, and with a proper corresponding light, he could change in the shade of brown. Now it was tied in a loose ponytail reaching down to mid-back. He was dressed in black, long coat that covered almost entirely what he was wearing. His amber eyes, like a cat's, for a moment looked straight at Felice. If Felice had to describe Ater's gaze, he would say - shooting. But always bright and clean. When Ater looked at someone, that person always felt that he went deeper, made others smaller and stripped out their secrets. Felice wasn't able to judge whether it was his greatest advantage or the most fearsome disadvantage. He preferred the idea that it may fear his enemies. When it came to his allies he could understand their anxieties.

"I ..." - Felice began hesitantly and lowered his head, but he still felt the expectant eyes of two people - "I have not found her. She managed to leave the premises of the residence unnoticed ..."

"What do you mean 'unnoticed'?" - Mina didn't let him finish his sentence. With each word, her tone got louder and louder. - "You were responsible for watching her! And now you're going to tell us simply 'I did not find her'? Do you even know how valuable this girl is? How much work I put into her? How... "

"Be quiet, Mina. Please. "

Mina immediately went silent. She tightened her slender fingers on the wrinkled dress, tugging the furtively expensive material. For a moment she looked with hatred at Felice, showing him that it's not over. Then she turned her head to Ater-sama.

"You are surprisingly quiet." - She said silently.

Ater, indeed, was much calmer than Felice thought. Now he was facing his interlocutors, based flippantly on a big window. His coat opened a bit, revealing a gray, buttoned shirt to thigh and the belt to which attached was the sheath. Felice thought that now Ater-sama seemed to be quieter than before, when he didn't know about Felice's defeat. He could equally well be wrong.

"I am calm because from the beginning I expected it." - Seeing the startled faces of his companions he replied only with a subtle smile and continued - "How could I expect to catch her now, when she escaped from her room, tricked all the guards, came to the exit doors and later to the main gate? She overcame an essential difficulty; distance from our house was only a formality. "

"So you let her go? You are just going to accept it? "- growled Mina. Felice heard subtle anger in her voice, but now she didn't allow herself to scream.

They both waited for a response from their boss, but Ater-sama again turned his gaze towards the view spreading outside the window.

Though he said nothing, Felice guessed it from his reaction. Ater was proud of her. He was delighted that she took action which he didn't expect. He was alert to every change in her behavior and this sudden release from their influence for sure was regarded as a watershed moment. This awareness resulted in vague anger, directed toward Ater-sama and toward the girl. It was betrayal mixed with fear, because this fascination one day would have consequences.

"Mina, Felice, I sent the right person after her. I'm sure he will find her. "

"He?" - Felice said something for the first time since he told his news - "Who are you talking about?"

Mina frowned, showing a faster response.

"Don't tell me ... Marionnettiste? You didn't send him, right? "

"Any objections, Mina?"

"Of course I have objections" - shouted Mina, allowing her emotions to show for the first time.

Felice looked at her in surprise. Although she was there quite an important person she rarely allowed herself to gainsay Ater-sama decisions. He, however, seemed to be rather curious. Mina continued, speaking in her rapid, characteristic way, as if the syllables were trying to outdo each other.

"Marionnettiste ... I don't think he is worthy of our trust. And, certainly, worthy to take responsibility for such a large project. I respect all your decisions, but putting too much hope in someone who is there for such a short period of time, doesn't have a clear past and who acts suspiciously isn't wise!"

"I have my reasons, Mina."

"Then tell me! I'm your sister, I have my right to ... "

"I decide where your right ends." - said Ater-sama. In contrast to Mina he didn't raise his voice, but she immediately fell silent, blushing slightly. The tone of his voice was light, but Felice felt the coldness ending debate, as if the fire died in the fireplace and along with the temperature the atmosphere at room decreased. Ater, seeing Mine's reaction, he said with a smile - "If you allow, of course."

"Do what you want, I just warn you." - She said, awkwardly trying to comb with her fingers, her hair falling on her face.

"Have you something to add, Felice?" - Ater-sama turned to him.

"That's all." - Felice replied quietly.

"In that case now we can only wait." - Ater said, perhaps to himself.

Felice thought that Ater-sama waited for something much bigger than he might think.

* * *

The fresh snow crunched under Tsuna's feet when he slowly walked home after school. It was later than usual; the sun began to hide behind the line of roofs, leaving sky with pink-orange glow. Tsuna felt exhausted. Why, why on the Earth did he always have to be in the wrong place at the wrong time? Why couldn't Gokudera-kun control his anger, and had to throw his dynamite because of any quarrel, risking damaging school property? And why was there a collective responsibility everywhere? Saying that if Tsuna, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto were all found in the destroyed classroom, all three had to stay after classes and renew the ruined room?

Tsuna could easily guess what answer Reborn would give him.

Because he was the boss.

A leader had to take responsibility for his hyperactive people. The little fact that Tsuna actually didn't want to be a boss wasn't important. Duty is a duty. He could always try to find the positive sides of this situation, for example painting the class wasn't that bad compare to what would happen to them if Hibari-san was responsible for the punishment. At the very thought Tsuna shivered, wondering how the director could really believe in the history of the fire caused by power failure ... of course they were responsible for it.

"Are you ok, Tsuna?" - Yamamoto woke him up from his thoughts. - "You look strange."

"I ... no, never mind ..."

"Please, forgive me!" - Gokudera-kun joined the conversation so loudly that Tsuna jumped.

"Why, Gokudera-kun? After all I didn't say anything..."

"You don't have, tenth, as your right hand I should be able to understand you without words. But I disappointed you again and I caused you problems. If it was just me and the idiot it wouldn't be important, but when I heard that guy offend your good name ... "

"Hehe, I would probably help you anyway because of my own will. But maybe next time you can try to be a bit... softer."- Tsuna replied knowing that, indeed, he would do it. Since he was a child, Tsuna got used to his insulting nickname, 'Not-Good Tsuna'.

"But you know, tenth, it shut them up." - Gokudera said, in his voice sounded of clear pride.

Tsuna quickly came to the simple conclusion that although he loved his friends, sometimes talking to them resembled conversations with the wall and the friendship itself was sometimes a challenge.

Slowly they approached the junction where Yamamoto always turned right and Gokudera and Tsuna walked their way.

"I think I should go." - said Yamamoto with a smile. - "The old man always worries unnecessarily when I come back too late."

Indeed, it was getting dark. Tsuna knew that it was probably 6 o'clock, but the sun was almost gone and the street began to slowly sink into the twilight. Wind blew harder. The winter could be cold this year.

When they were neared the corner, Yamamoto raised his hand to say goodbye to them.

He didn't manage.

Tsuna felt a blow that knocked him off his feet. He just heard Gokudera-kun's scream, full of surprise, and lay in trodden by passers snow. He thought it should a little cushion his fall, but Tsuna immediately felt a pain in all bones in his body. He gave a muffled groan.

"WATCH OUT, STUPID GIRL! LOOK AT TENTH!"

Tsuna quickly move up to a sitting position. Girl? Yes, in front of him sat a girl, probably in his age. Tsuna was surprised that someone so small could knocked him so easily. She had skin as white as the snow around them, nice and soft features, delicate freckles dotted her cheeks, now flushed with cold. Her very long, thick hair was bright purple, like lavender. Behind a fan of black lashes that looked at him were big, frightened, maroon eyes. Surely she wasn't Japanese. She trembled. The girl was wearing only a white dress without arms, carefully tailored at the waist, the top looked a bit like a corset. The front was to the knees, made of intricate lace. In the waist was tied a blue ribbon, at the back to the ankles arranged velvet, her bare feet were red. Gokudera-kun, probably now realizing the state of the girl, looked a bit more anxious.

"Hey ... are you all right?" - Yamamoto asked concerned. Silence was his answer. When Tsuna wanted to start apologizing for his carelessness, two other emerald figured emerged next to them.

"We found you, young lady. Why did you run off?"

Tsuna saw a boy and a girl. They looked like the twins. They both had an Asian features, straight black hair to the shoulders - the girl's hair was tied in a ponytail on top of her head - coal-black eyes and porcelain faces. Despite the cold weather, they were dressed only in white keikogi tied with an obi, high tabi and zori. The boy was wearing also the hakama. What disturbed Tsuna more than light clothes were two long daggers in girl's hands and the silver star-shaped shuriken kept by the boy.

"Our master has sent us for you." - the girl said slowly. - "Come back with us because he will be angry."

Nameless girl sitting on the ground didn't say a word. Although she was silent Tsuna immediately saw it in her eyes. Something he had to watch during his battles so many times that he couldn't forget. Her face was painted with fear. Whoever she was, certainly she didn't want to go back with these people. Tsuna didn't have to give orders. In an instant shined a light flame, the next moment Yamamoto with katana in his hand stood on the right side of the stranger, while Gokudera-kun stood with his rocket launcher on the left. Tsuna guessed that standing in defense of the weak, completely unarmed girl in such circumstances was their natural reaction. Just like this. A familiar tablet passed through his throat smoothly, in body he felt a typical heat. Tsuna always thought that when he was in his dying mode the blood in his veins started to boil. Now, a pulse quickened and his hands burned with golden sky flames.

The twins seemed to assess the situation. They didn't move, didn't communicate with each other. Apparently they knew that they were in uncomfortable situation - two and three. Despite this they proceeded to attack. An empty alley filled with the sounds of war - the metal noise of daggers hitting the sword and explosions.

Tsuna hung in the air, intending to observe the opponents and determine if Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto needed his support. Higher was colder, the wind slashed his body painfully. Looking at the fight he immediately thought about one, obvious thing. They used only weapons, without flames. Despite this, Tsuna was surprised to admit that their fighting style was impressive and the superiority of his guardians was only slight. Both of them, though they hadn't got rings, seemed to fly in the air. There was also something strange about them, something that Tsuna couldn't define more precisely.

The boy was quiet, his eyes estimating Gokudera. Between his fingers he holds a sharp star. Gokudera just smiled crookedly.

"You're not going to move, huh?" - he muttered through his teeth, deftly putting dynamite in his Flame Arrow and shooting. The rumble filled the street and surround everything in a fast-falling smoke. Tsuna's eyes narrowed. From the clouds of dust in the direction of Gokudera flew with amazing speed three shuriken. Once again the Storm Guardian showed his quickness, avoiding the hit in last second. The star slightly injured his cheek from which flowed a trickle of blood. He swore under his breath. Before the smoke has vanished, Gokudera's opponent was in front of him, with a quick leap ahead and beating the distance between them in three jumps. This time Tsuna cursed quietly. Even if he managed to escape from Gokudera's bomb the recoil should give his Guardian advantage.

"Damn!" - growled Gokudera-kun. - "He's going to attack directly."

It was true. The boy gave up throwing shuriken and now used the metal star as a knife, trying to hurt Gokudera. The air filled with a bunch of swear-screaming by Gokudera when Tsuna heard a short hiss. He turned his head. Yamamoto's jacket was cut on his right arm, the material slowly began to soak with red. However, the girl with daggers had a long wound on her cheek, which convinced Tsuna that after all the fights they went through together, an ordinary person had no chance to beat his Guardians. Yamamoto made another thwack with the sword, probably consciously choosing to receive the attack on his left hand. The girl gracefully blocked his attack, crossing the blades. Then, still blocking the katana with her right blade, she used her left hand in a fast, semicircle move and pointed in Yamamoto's stomach. She underestimated his strength. The higher and stronger guardian easily broke her defenses and almost knocked the dagger from her hand. Tsuna stared in silent awe as the girl, rather than bending down, performed a high jump and almost hung over the sword.

At the same time Tsuna once again had this strange, unidentified feeling. It was not the jump; Tsuna during his short life could see that adequate training was able to learn the body almost superhuman efficiency. However, in these two was something wrong. Something strangely unreal.

Yamamoto quickly flipped his katana to the other hand, doing the next cut. Once again, the sound of metal tore the air. Girl blocked the move, but standing on the icy ground she lost her foothold. She fell into the snow. Tsuna thought she would jump as fast as the moment ago, but she was still lying. First he was surprised. Then he knew.

"Attacco di Squalo" - Rain Guard whispered softly. Even if it could paralyze only for a moment Tsuna knew it was enough. He turned his head towards Gokudera-kun. Just as he expected, Gokudera was able to increase the distance between him and his opponent, thereby increasing the lead. From that distance Flame Arrow was the great power, unmatched by regular shuriken. Another missile was fired in his direction, the boy saved by a rapid jump. Right next to his twin.

"Now, Tenth!" - shout Gokudera-kun.

"Thank you." - Tsuna said with a smile. Opponents looked at him with surprise, as if they forgot about his existence. It gave Tsuna just enough time. Indicators in his lens showed full readiness. Tsuna closed his eyes. A moment later in his face burst fire. Shining in the dark, a wave of fire hit the twins.

Tsuna smiled to himself. His people knew what to do. When he was in the air and watched the fight Yamamoto and Gokudera immediately guessed that he would like to use X-Burner. The Guardians from the very beginning didn't try to beat them, just gave Tsuna enough time for necessary preparations and gathered them together because this technique in too large scale would be able to destroy the alley. Now in a regular battle, no one could compare with them.

Tsuna heard noises and a cough. Gokudera had a wide grin on his face; Yamamoto held the girl in the white dress in his arms.

"Are you all right?" – the swordsman asked gently. - "I'm sorry I left you, but first we had to deal with them. Did we scare you?

The girl shook her head. Yamamoto didn't say anything else when the smoke disappeared.

"Where are those bastards?" - Gokudera growled. In the place where Tsuna pointed his X-Burner was a small hole, but there was no sign of the twins. It was impossible. They were quick, he didn't deny it, but an escape from the finished X-Burner was almost impossible. They disappeared? It couldn't be true ... suddenly Tsuna realized what was strange in them. He was sure that if Reborn learned how much it took him to figure out he would be furious. But Tsuna already knew. His intuition. He did not feel them. Using his Hyper Intuition Tsuna should be able to predict the movements of every living man. But they remained unpredictable for him. However, they were humans. So what happened here?

The answer to their questions came almost immediately. Tsuna could only blink and Sistema CAI shields surrounded Gokudera and Yamamoto. The knife thrown a moment ago bounced off smoothly and fell on icy ground. The twins stood before them.

"Give us the young lady and we will go." - The boy said something for the first time. He was equally calm and dispassionate, like his sister.

"Ha! It seems to me that you lost. "- Gokudera-kun remarked triumphantly. In the next moment, something happened that caught Tsuna off-guard. They clearly felt the flames. The flames, but in their times it shouldn't be known. What's more, none of their opponents had rings. There was someone else... Then the concrete cracked under their feet. Gokudera gave a muffled yell, Yamamoto nearly lost his balance.

"Boys" - Tsuna yelled and dived down. Being closer to them was enough to notice it - "Mist! It's an illusion! "

But during the fight every second was valuable. Girl, probably more athletic, flashed between the shields, grabbing a knife she threw earlier and put the dagger to the throat of violet-haired girl. Tsuna knew that he waited too much and it's time for action. He easily hit the boy, but stopped before the girl. She had a hostage. In the maroon eyes of the one that he wanted to save, tears appeared. The next moment everything was swallowed in light.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed, he was stunned. He felt that the fire in his body increased, ready to defend. But he didn't have to attack. Everything around them was burning with white light. Girl he tried to attack jumped like she was scalded. Tsuna stared at dancing flames. Then it hit him. Flames! It was the Last Will Flame. Made by a girl in a white dress. Memories appeared in his head. Once again he stood in front of the one of the most powerful men he had to face. Everything came back. Pain. Fear. The memory of white as snow flames.

"Byakuran ..." - he whispered involuntarily.

When the fire fell, the two Asian strangers disappeared and the girl with purple hair was lying unconscious in the snow.

* * *

A foreign man was watching them from the side. The long dark cape reached his knees, his head was hidden under his hood. Furthermore, his eyes were hidden by a white mask.. When he was looking at the battle near him all of his emotion boiled inside . He didn't expect this and everything he wasn't able to predict deserved his admiration. He didn't think that he would meet three teenagers; that they would be so powerful and that he would have to intervene and, above all, that _la Marionnette_ would prove to be so ... interesting. Liberated. Their sweet _la Marionnette_ did something like that, and it itself was worthy of excitement. Yes, she did! He wanted to shout it! She wanted, decided, her will, the will, will ... He knew that Monsieur Ater would be amazed! He could feel his own growing joy. But what should he do now? If he left her with these people later they may have difficulty with recovering their property. Should he use the opportunity when he was hidden? Take her? What if ... If he would lose the chance to discover something more. A little test... He couldn't do anything. Monsieur Ater, he was the one who gave the orders.

Yin and Yang appeared before him.

"Sorry, master."

"We disappointed you, master."

He allowed himself to laugh, still quiet so that no one could hear. But he couldn't resist.

"You have failed? Please, you are good children! I'm sure it means a lot of fun. _Fantastiquement_, really something wonderful! Give me a knife and shuriken, with it we still have the advantage! It means a bit of work, fact, but I'm not complaining, every new _poupée_ might be interesting ... "

He let his small subordinates to dissolve into air, wondering what would bring next events.

He felt that they would have a lot of fun.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? I want to know what you think about the fight scene. It's the first time when I write something like that so it's important for me.

One, I decided to use typical Japanese "-sama" or "-kun" mostly because the translators usually also don't change the form.

Two, I wasn't sure how I should describe Yin and Yang's clothes. Finally I made a decision. I think if I write from Tsuna's POV he, as a Japanese, knows how to name their traditional clothes. If I would write it from POV of someone who is, for example, an Italian, I would use different words. But now, if anyone needs a dictionary:

keikogi - a uniform for training, used in martial arts (for example judo)

obi - a sash worn with a kimono or with the uniforms

tabi - traditional, ankle-high socks with a separation between the big toe and other toes

zori - Japanese sandals made of rice straw or other plant fibers

hakama - Japanese clothing tied at the waist, falls approximately to the ankles


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: KHR still doesn't belong to me, nothing changed.

* * *

"So ..." - Haru started very slowly, as if it could help her understand the situation. "When Tsuna-san was coming home from school, just by chance, Tsuna-san bumped into a girl running without shoes, chased by two very dangerous, unknown people. So he decided to, along with Gokudera and Yamamoto, help her and fight. Later it turned out that the girl Tsuna-san found is a very special girl with another flame and decided to take her, right desu? "

Haru said it all in three seconds, in one breath. Tsuna could only nod. He wanted to add that if he didn't have to stay after school he would never have met her, but then he thought that the whole story sounded pretty absurd anyway. It was obvious that the girls didn't believe him. So instead he only said quietly:

"I wonder what would happen to this town if I ever went on vacation."

"You should be happy, Tsuna-kun. You are very important here. "

"I ... uh ... Th-thanks, Kyoko-chan ..."

The kitchen clock told Tsuna that it was quarter past nine. He was sitting in a chair, while Haru and Kyoko-chan stood in front of him on the other side of the table. Kyoko was nervously drinking her tea, as if this activity helped her not to ask unnecessary questions. On the other hand, Haru didn't even raise her cup, only sweetened it all the time and stirred, then again sweetened. Tsuna already counted five spoons and the sound of metal spoon hitting cup began to irritate him; but he knew that he had no right to complain.

When he had called to them, Tsuna felt really guilty. He promised to himself that he would never again let Kyoko-chan and Haru be in the middle of him problems, especially when the situation could become dangerous. And Tsuna felt that this situation could be. However, he needed their help.

Gokudera and Yamamoto walked him to the very doorstep before he could convince them that he was safe. Despite considerable difficulties, especially from Gokudera's side, he was able to send his two friends home. They were tired and slightly wounded; Tsuna knew they needed a rest although they were ready to guard him all night. Reborn thought the same, when he heard their story he just disappeared somewhere with Bianchi. Tsuna got the feeling that his teacher was a little worried, but it was difficult to read the Arcobaleno's face. A conversation with his mother also was easier than he expected. Tsuna has wondered if maybe his dad from the beginning of their relationship had some troubles and learned from his wife to not get into this business. Or maybe she was just happy because her introvert son made a new friend. So far, her attitude was very helpful; so he decided to talk about it later.

However, later Tsuna had come to the hardest point of the day, definitely a lot more difficult than fighting. After two hours Tsuna came to the conclusion that the girl he earlier saved was probably mute. She didn't say anything, didn't respond to any question, even about her name, didn't accept the food or a blanket. Thus Tsuna wondered if he helped her so now she could died of pneumonia, sitting in soaked clothes. Bianchi was nowhere and Tsuna ran out of ideas how he could communicate with a new acquaintance.

That was why Kyoko-chan and Haru, despite the late hour, were in his kitchen. Of course since they knew about the Mafia in exchange they demanded the information about what had happened and Tsuna knew he owed them the truth. He hoped that onii-san wouldn't be angry at him because he needed their help for several reasons. First, he remembered well how they managed to open introverted Chrome. He truly hoped that maybe they just knew something about the female mind that was a mystery for Tsuna. Second, the dress which the girl was wearing was a little destroyed, and Tsuna didn't have female clothes in his closet. And even if later he would have wanted to buy something he didn't feel strong enough to do this type of shopping. It was a stupid, but essential problem. Thirdly, although Tsuna couldn't say it loud, the girl was dirty and her hair was disheveled; and Tsuna hoped that he wouldn't be the one who help her with bathe.

Haru finally took a sip of her tea, grimaced silently and put the cup on the table. Tsuna hoped it was a signal that she thought about everything and felt better.

"She's upstairs." - added Tsuna slowly, recognizing that the shock had passed and they could go to the main subject. - "You know ... If she continues to behave like that I don't know what I should do. What's more, if something dangerous happened, I hope it won't be true, but it's possible, I won't be able to prepare for the fight and take care of her ... not to mention that if she told us who she is it would be a big help! "

"Of course, how could we not help you? Vongola is also our family, right? "- Kyoko-chan said shyly, as if she was afraid that Tsuna would deny her words. But he just felt like a heavy stone fell from his heart.

"... Thank you both. You don't know how much I owe you. "

"It's nothing! We are very happy that we can help, in the end it's all we can do, desu! "- said Haru before Kyoko-chan could open her mouth. Her friend just smiled at it.

"We're going to her; you can go back to your job, Tsuna-kun. I'm sure we'll know something after we talk with her. "

Tsuna watched as his friends close the door and disappeared. Previously, he had the impression that Haru was particularly happy that Tsuna didn't help a mysterious girl take a bath, but he didn't understand what she was thinking.

"It's good to have a Family you can rely on, right?"

Tsuna jumped surprised, stumbled over the chair and caught the table to protect himself from falling. Unwittingly he pulled a tablecloth and Haru's tea landed on his head. When Tsuna realized that the tea cooled down he stopped screaming and looked up. Reborn was sitting on the kitchen counter, sipping the coffee.

"Ciaossu, No-Good Tsuna."

"What 'Ciaossu'? Where have you been all this time! You don't know what happened here. And besides you could've killed me, don't scare me like that. And how did you ..."

Tsuna was effectively silenced by the powerful kick straight into his head. The teenager cried piteously, while Reborn, now standing next to him, calmly dusted his pants.

"Don't shout at me. I could be an enemy, if it's so easy to scare you I'm sure you'll die soon. Sometimes I wonder how you survived. "- he added.

"I also wonder about it, but you are not the enemy and I just wonder why you disappeared when we're in trouble."- Tsuna replied, trying to sound as mature as he could. Despite it just in case he covered his face. Reborn could think that his question was stupid.

However his tutor didn't attack him. He looked at Tsuna, then at the window, at the ceiling and back at Tsuna. When he spoke his voice was calm, devoid of the characteristic sarcasm which always tormented his student.

"We don't have trouble. You bring her here, it is not our business. "

"Re-Reborn! How can you? Should I just leave her? "

Tsuna didn't believe that Reborn really thought so. Of course, getting into trouble wasn't the most sensible, but their behavior was evident. Tsuna thought to Reborn well. When silence continued he decided to talk.

"Reborn, say something. What's going on? "

"Tsuna. Why did you save this girl? "- finally Arcobaleno asked, looking at his student. Tsuna hesitated.

"She had trouble, isn't it obvious ...? I just ... If I left her ... if anything happened ... "- Tsuna made a short pause before he continued. - "... I would never forgive myself."

Reborn slowly nodded, then jumped on Tsuna's head. The boy's face hit the cold floor, but before he could moan Reborn said:

"Stop it and don't blame yourself, No-Good Tsuna. You thought about her, right?"

"About her? Who... ?"

"Uni."

In the kitchen was quiet. Reborn was silent. Tsuna closed his eyes, he wasn't sure what he should say. Did he think about Uni? No, everything happened too fast, he wasn't even able to think ... but still. They were similar. Not because of look, Uni was far different. But the situation. Unknown girl. Men chased after her. Spontaneous decision to help her ...

"Stop thinking about it, Tsuna." - said finally Reborn. - "It's not your fault."

But he promised Uni that he will protect her. He said it looking in her eyes, and yet...

"You know that the Uni would never blame you. She wanted this. "

Of course she didn't. He heard it from her mouth. She was afraid of death. She wanted to live.

"From the beginning, she knew that ... she will die."

Because she had no choice. There was no help, so she took the whole burden upon herself. Could Reborn be so cold? Wasn't she like a daughter for him?

"I ... I could save her ... if only ..."

Tsuna couldn't finish because Reborn, once again, kicked him with all his strength, jumped and landed gracefully next to him. Tsuna angrily grabbed his head and gritted his teeth harder; because the tears in his eyes could be mistakenly taken as tears of physical pain. He took a deep breath and looked at the Arcobaleno. Reborn stood before him. He didn't smile, but his face remained inscrutable.

"Why did you do it, Reborn?" - he asked calmly. - "I was going to say something important."

"No, once again you were going to talk foolishness." - before Tsuna could interrupt and deny him. Reborn said aloud - "It's good that you saved that girl. I support it; if you won't be open to other people you'll never be a boss that the crowd will follow. It's about your motivation. You said that if something happened to her you would never forgive yourself. Not true, because you never really forgave yourself when Uni died despite your promise. "

Then Tsuna blinked quickly, unsure if he should deny or confirm this statement, Reborn covered his eyes with the fedora and shrugged.

"This situation reminded you of Uni. This girl reminds you of Uni. If you will look at her and see someone completely different you may not be able to accept who she really is. And what's more, you will be sure that you met her to penance for Uni's death and you will always feel guilty. Do you understand? "

Tsuna opened his mouth, ready to answer, or he thought so. The words were stuck in his throat. He wasn't even sure what to say. Fortunately, he didn't have to think about it too long because Reborn changed the topic.

"Do you really think she may have something to do with Byakuran?"

"I'm not sure." - Tsuna replied honestly. - "But her flames weren't normal. But white, like Byakuran's."

Reborn pondered.

"I don't know if we should think about it in that way. Byakuran's flame wasn't natural. It changed the color after Ghost absorbed various flames..."

"At least we are sure that such a thing exists."

"Not in nature." – Reborn added immediately.

Then they both were silent. Tsuna wondered what he should do now. He was afraid. He was afraid that there would be another fight, and this time they didn't know anything about their opponents. In contrast to the war with Byakuran or Varia now nobody could tell them everything about them from A to Z. It was necessary to make a decision. Tsuna looked at his tutor with the hope that he would tell him something. He, however, watched him closely.

"She doesn't speak. That girl." - He added. - "I don't know what I should do. What do you think?"

Someone knocked and Kyoko timidly came into the kitchen.

"Uh ... can I talk with you, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna nodded and walked out of the kitchen, looking at Reborn. Deep in his heart he made a decision that later he is going to talk with Reborn about Uni. He knew that the Arcobaleno, as usual, had a point. Actually, a lot of points. He always was right. Tsuna couldn't help but smile sadly. It was hard to argue with logic and facts, but even harder to fight with the feelings.

"Are you ok, Tsuna-kun?" - Kyoko asked when they entered the first floor. Her voice sounded anxious.

"What? ... Yes, I'm fine." - Tsuna replied immediately, trying to sound convincingly. He smiled slightly. When Kyoko-chan returned his smile his knees buckled under him.

"So ... What did you want to talk about?" - He asked quickly, to divert her attention from his nervousness.

Immediately he regretted it, because Kyoko's smile faded and in her eyes appeared a strange shadow that he rarely saw.

"Kyoko ... Did something happen?"

"I ... First I would like to show you something. Together with Haru-chan we think that it may be quite important. "

In the hands of Kyoko-chan flashed a piece of metal. Tsuna leaned and looked at it carefully. It was a small, circular medallion with a diameter of not more than three centimeters. He couldn't judge at first glance, but it seemed to be quite valuable, probably made of gold. Tsuna shivered at the thought that it might be worth a lot. It had a symbol with two crossed swords or knives, medallion hung on a thin gold chain.

"She had it on her neck. We took it when she agreed to come with us to the bathroom, but at first she didn't want to give it to us."- Kyoko-chan said, slowly turning the necklace between her fingers and again walking toward the bathroom. Tsuna followed her very slowly, wanting to talk for a moment in private.

"Really?" - He was surprised. He didn't notice the pendant, but it could be hidden under the dress, so it wasn't surprising. After all it wasn't big. He decided to take a different subject - "She went with you? And what did she say? Anything?"

The girl denied quickly. Suddenly she stopped so abruptly that Tsuna bump into her. When he felt her body he turned away immediately, blushing heavily. Kyoko turned to him. Again he shuddered, seeing her eyes. He couldn't define this gaze. There was something sad, but no tears, just mature regret. For a moment, the Tenth Vongola felt guilty. He knew that during the visit in the future he told them the mystery they didn't had to know. He also knew that was why she looked at him like that. To show that she was strong. He knew how strong they were, both Kyoko-chan and Haru, but couldn't ignore the pain in their heart.

"She is scared." - Kyoko said, waking Tsuna up.

"Of course, in this situation ..." - said the boy, though he himself didn't know about the situation much.

"I don't talk about it... I mean, I think it's true. But she is probably more afraid of us. "

"Us? Why, after all we helped her! "

Kyoko nodded with a smile.

"I guess we're just strangers to her and she doesn't know whether she should trust us. Don't blame her. We are sure something bad happened and now she doesn't trust anyone. "

Then she gave Tsuna the pendant.

"Open." - she said.

Tsuna took it from her. It was warm thanks to her hands. The next moment he felt a slight glimmer of hope. Maybe there will be a photo? Or anything that would help them establish the identity of the girl, because right now Tsuna didn't know either who was in his room or with whom they may fight. Unfortunately, he didn't find any pictures. On the smooth gold surface was engraved the word.

"_Il tuo è la tua orgoglio spada_" - he read with a strong accent. - "Italian, right?"

"I guess so." - said Kyoko-chan and she asked hesitantly. - "Do you know what it means?"

Tsuna quickly denied.

"No, but I'm going to ask Gokudera-kun or Reborn, maybe they can tell me something."

She nodded, watching as Tsuna hid the pendant in his pocket. He was going to give it to the girl later. When they stopped with Kyoko before the bathroom she opened the door without hesitation.

"I think you should see something."

Tsuna wasn't so sure.

"Are you sure? But I can't... "

Kyoko-chan grabbed his hand and pulled. The bathroom was warm; the air was filled with light water vapor. Tsuna felt his face become red. Nameless girl was sitting in a bathtub, surrounded by foam and bubbles. With a little curiousity she watched Haru, who pulled up her sleeves and gently washed the girl's hair while talking incessantly. She probably didn't even notice Tsuna, but the second girl looked straight at him. She blinked rapidly and Tsuna tried to read the expression on her face, even if it was just a short moment. She was... surprised? For sure. Scared? Maybe not, but he saw some unspecified anxiety. Then she closed her eyes and again her face was impenetrable, as when she was sitting in a room with Tsuna. Haru apparently noticed that they are no longer alone, because she stopped and looked up surprised. When she saw Kyoko she nodded knowingly.

"Can you come closer, Tsuna-san?" - She asked slowly. Tsuna fulfilled her request. What happened that they both were behaving so ... serious? Haru motioned for Tsuna to stand behind the girl in the bathtub. Then he understood.

He has never seen anything like that so he didn't even know how to define it. Her whole back was riddled with scars, but not normal wounds. A strange pattern formed small dots on the entire length of her back. It looked as if a hundred needles punctured her skin. The flesh around each dot was ugly with purple hue and was slightly swollen. A scar was on the scar.

"What happened to her? Something bit her ...?"- Tsuna asked to find that his voice was trembling. Haru shrugged and looked at the girl. She didn't say anything, just looked at her bent knees.

"I think if we wait a bit we will find out." - replied Kyoko-chan, still standing near the door. She smiled warmly and approached them and sat on the edge of waited quietly for the girl to look at her. When she finally raised her head again and looked into Kyoko's eyes, her smile widened a bit.

"I hope now it's warmer."

The silence was her answer.

"You don't have to worry. If you don't want you don't have to speak, but we would like to know your name. Can you tell us it?"

When the girl still didn't say anything Haru joined the conversation. She was speaking in the calm and quiet way that resembled speaking to a small puppy that hid in a corner and didn't understand the situation.

"It's always nicer when someone calls you by name. Right? You can call me Haru. They are Kyoko and Tsuna. What is your name? "

Silence.

"Everyone has a name, come on. You don't have to..."

"I don't know."

All three of them were surprised, not being certain what to say. The girl's voice was quiet, delicate and slightly hoarse. For the first time she looked straight at Kyoko.

"What do you mean that you don't know? What don't you know?"- Kyoko-chan said softly.

"I don't know my name ..."

"But other people have to call you somehow, right? So how do they? "- Haru took over the baton. The girl was silent again so they started to wonder if she didn't know what to say or once again wasn't going to reply. Tsuna already feared that they lost their chance to find out anything when they heard her voice.

"_Mia bellissima_." - She said in pure Italian. They waited for a while, she could add something, but she seemed to be exuded again.

"My most beautiful." - answered someone. Surprised Tsuna turned and saw Reborn.

"Someone called her 'my beautiful'?" - repeated the boy. He had to admit that this was very strange and somewhat disturbing. Besides, he had very bad feeling; and he leaned to trust his intuition.

"So she really doesn't know her name?" - Kyoko-chan whispered to Haru, in such a way that so that Tsuna could also hear. Then in Haru's eyes appeared to glimmer and Tsuna was pleased that once again he could see a bit of energy in her. She jumped to the girl and grabbed her hand. She seemed to be a little scared at first.

"Then you have to know your name. If you are here it means that you need a name. It is a sign of respect, if you don't have a name it's like you get rid of individuality. So maybe ... "- Haru began to wonder aloud, but Tsuna suspected that from the beginning she knew what to say. - "If they call you '_mia bellissima_', maybe Bella? Do you like it? "

The girl looked at Haru, in her eyes mingled surprise, sadness and some light. Finally, she slowly nodded.

* * *

I'm sure some of you will be bashing. But yes, I want to use girls in this story. I know Tsuna don't want them to be involved... If you think that he was ooc I'm sorry, but I tried to write as clearly as I can why he made a decision to tell them everything. Kyoko and Haru's role was to help boys and I'm going to remember about it. Besides... if YOU knew that your friends have very dangerous life and can die easily would you just accept it? I don't think so.

And the part about Uni... Let's be honest. It was the first time when Tsuna saw someone's death. Yamamoto saw Genkshi being killed, but he was their enemy and Uni was a friend. What's more Tsuna promised to protect her. But after the fight with Byakuran it's more like 'Oh, Uni is dead... But we can come back, yahoo!'. At least let me think that deep inside Tsuna didn't forget about it so easily. Maybe you can say that is was ooc too, since Tsuna never seem to feel guilty. But I think it's how someone with a good heart would react.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yes, I updated it. Yes, I can't believe. The story was on hiatus, now I would call it half-hiatus. It's not my main project, I don't know how often I will upload the chapters. However, I still have some ideas and somehow I feel it would be a waste if I didn't even try to continue. If this story won't be popular I'll probably drop out, however now enjoy the new chapter._

_I want to say that I have a new beta reader - Featherain. Thank you so much for your help, it means a lot for me :)  
_

* * *

Although the front gate appeared to be heavy, Marionnettiste opened it without a problem. The old metal wailed piteously with an unpleasant creak that went along, sounding like nails scratching a chalkboard. Fresh snow that has accumulated on the top toppled a bit onto his shoulders. With a soft smile he shook off the white fluff from his jet-black cape and looked around with curiosity. Finally he understood how it was possible that _la marionnette _escaped so easily. Around him echoed only the usual night sounds, mixed with urban noise coming from a distance. But not a soul could be heard or found. Just the silence of the dead.

Marionnettiste was in fact very fond of his returns in Italy. He couldn't suppress the small feeling of excitement when he felt the aura of, at least, three guards, carefully watching the entrance and waiting for an opportunity to use their new weapons. He had walked past them with ease –maybe a bit too slowly, surveying them carefully and soaking up the tense battle atmosphere. Of course, they have never dared to raise a hand on him, but Marionnettiste knew that both he and they were like dogs over a piece of bone that was to snap one day. He postponed the day, while waiting impatiently. But one thing was sure. They would never let _la marionnette _escape. Now, when the sun has gone as he walked among total darkness in a vast garden, his only companion was the snow crunching below his feet.

Their house, if the building occupied by them in Italy could be called like that, was said to be impregnable. Before Marionnettiste had become a part of the family, the beautiful and rich house positioned away from the city had been full of security. A high fence covered with lightning flames, invented by Mina, was effectively stopping thieves looking for a quick buck. However, still the upper part of fence was as sharp as a scalper. Marionnettiste was confident that despite some high voltage, on cutting edge was blood. And, even if someone had somehow managed to go survive all traps, the shadows of the garden were hiding armed members of the family. One of them, in combat more like a wolf than a man, had actually been the strongest of them all.

Yes, the small fortress _had been _well-protected and invincible, that is until Marionnettiste had arrived and beat everyone easily, reaching to _monsieur_ Ater. Since that time, he also became one of _them_, serving _monsieur_ Ater no less ardently than the rest.

Leaving wet footprints on the carpet, Marionnettiste walked to the half of the corridor before he turned back. Monsieur Ater's aura, his unique flames and overwhelming power was visible, like a rose among nettles. Marionnettiste immediately knew that his boss wasn't in his room. He couldn't sense his presence. He guessed that boss had to go somewhere. But where?

The darkly cloaked man stopped at the window, leaning his forehead against the cool glass. He started tapping his fingers on the smooth surface, playing a vigorous, though abstract melody while watching snowflakes dance on the other side of the window. The corners of his reflection's mouth twitched slightly, forming a wry smile. Marionnettiste raised his head, staring at the ceiling. Then went the other way, his cape flapped in silence.

The room where Marionnettiste went to was on the floor at the end of the corridor. As soon as he stepped foot he knew that their boss was there. He quickly walked up the stairs, in few steps, and when he stopped he immediately knew that this time his boss was there. Marionnettiste moved along calmly, and the energy coming from the room became only a detail when he saw a tall, dressed in black man, standing near the door.

"_Bonjour_, Felice! You appear to be even worse than yesterday. I didn't think it was possible, but apparently you can always surprise me!" Marionnettiste exclaimed, grinning happily.

Felice didn't answer. Marionnettiste's words, despite of their malice, was quite sincere. Felice was tall, much taller than him, now that he lost his weight, looking like an emaciated, lurking in the shadow ghost. The black suit was too loose, he had unnaturally pale skin, his dark hair stuck to his face and under his golden eyes Marionnettiste easily noticed black semicircles.

"You should go to _mademoiselle_ Wilhelmina, or you'll die before morning..."

"Did you find the girl?"

"Don't be so impatient. Maybe yes, maybe not. Is Ater there? " Marionnettiste asked abruptly, and yet without waiting for an answer he deftly bypassed his companion, opening the door.

It was a small room, arranged by _monsieur_ Ater. White walls were adorned with various ornaments, from embroidery to paintings. The floor was lined with fluffy and soft, violet carpet, a large four-poster bed and dressing table stood in the corner. Next to the mirror lay frippery and cosmetics. Long ribbons were hanging sadly like ropes, glistening crystal beads were hidden in the carpet. Right next to the door was a huge, gilded bird cage, now opened. Here and there lay plush toys. Marionnettiste would say that the room was beautiful, if only not the heavy door lock, immediately striking, which couldn't be overcome from within.

Despite the penetrating cold, _monsieur_ Ater was sitting on lined, wide windowsill next to the open window. He stared into the darkness and sparkling here and there lights of distant buildings. His black cloak was thrown carelessly on the carpet. On his finger sat a small lark, usually living in the cage. When Marionnettiste marched into the room Ater turned with a smile. Felice walked silently behind him.

"Nice, but a little pale. You could paint the walls, _chef_."

Ater raised his hand.

"How did it go, Marionnettiste? Did you find _bellissima_? "

"Yes –and no," Marionnettiste answered truthfully. Without a moment's hesitation he briefly summed up everything that had happened after the sunset, having regard to the presence of Vongola and that admitting that _la marionnette _used her white flames. _Monsieur_ Ater listened in silence, without the slightest emotions. When Marionnettiste finished speaking his boss still remained silent.

"If you sit in the window, you'll catch a cold,_ monsieur_," Marionnettiste noted. Ater sighed, but didn't seem to be angry.

"So what's your plan, Ater-sama?" Felice finally asked, choosing to ignore the presence of a third person.

"I know what you are thinking," began _monsieur_, directing words to both of them. "It's just a kid. It's not true. You heard about the Tenth Vongola. At the age of fourteen he won a battle against the famous Xanxus. Even with the son of Simon, something what adult Vongola wasn't able to do. More, not so official, legends are circulating in the mafia world. Tsunayoshi Sawada is not a normal child. As long as Mina won't finish our project I don't want a direct confrontation... "

"I didn't expect this, _monsieur_. You always treat our Marionnette so... _possessively_," said Marionnettiste, ending the last word with a smile. "I didn't know how responsibly and reasonably you can be."

"As you can see you should appreciate me a little higher, Marionnettiste..." _monsieur _Ater said calmly. He then looked more carefully at him. In the eyes of their boss Marionnettiste saw this mysterious flash which had once attracted and persuaded him to stay in the family.

"You are planning something else, aren't you, _chef_?"

Ater stood, the bird sitting on his finger didn't move. He smiled briefly to Marionnettiste, then turned to Felice.

"I don't want to forget about our original purpose. _Bellissima_ has escaped, but it changes nothing, so don't stop to search for that person."

"Of course, Ater-sama."

_Monsieur_ nodded before he then looked at Marionnettiste.

"I also heard about other things. Apparently this little boy, Sawada, knows the person we seek."

"So we just need to watch him and find out. Why do you want to leave _la marionnette _there?"

Ater quickly nodded. As if nothing he turned and sat on the window again, staring into the darkness. The lark flew, but as soon as the boss leaned back, the bird landed on his shoulder.

"Of course, we'll do it. But still I am not sure if Sawada will quickly contact with him. And as you know, time is the most important. That is why _bellissima_ will stay there. Sooner or later he is going to find out who Vongola is hiding. I'm sure he'll take some action and crawl from his hiding..."

Marionnettiste nodded as a sign that he understood. At the same time he closely watched their boss. _Monsieur_ stood up again, as if he was not sure what he wanted to do. It has been puzzling, because he was always the calm one, eyeing everything and analyzing in his head. Now he was the one walking slowly around the room, searching for something. He looked up with a thoughtful expression randomly upon some specific places, like bed, and begin wander again without much purpose.

It reminded Marionnettiste something. It was a painful memory, but also strong, which he couldn't forget. Like a piece of wood that he was trying to drown in the lake of his mind, but it stubbornly came, again and again. He watched as _monsieur _tried to feel _marionnette_ again, looking in the mirror in which appeared her beautiful reflection, and his fingers wandered involuntarily, squeezing the ribbon which adorned her wavy hair. Marionnettiste also felt a rising tide of melancholy and looked longingly out the window to see covered in clouds, but still luminescent moon. He was not sure whether the one he was thinking of also could see it.

"You won't be able to do it, my _chef_." Marionnettiste said with his characteristic mannerism, with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I wasn't able with Claudette. And I see that you also can't."

He heard movements from Felice as the name left his lips. Marionnettiste turned to see that the servant of monsieur Ater studied him carefully, with surprise on his usually stone-like face. He almost forgot about him. Even though Marionnettiste had never talked about the life he had two years ago, except for Ater, so he could understand the sudden revival of Felice.

When the boss didn't, Marionnettiste chuckled.

"Tell me something -" he started, unable to hide his curiosity. "What will you do once you get back _la marionnette _and you'll find that she..."

He did a brief pause before he continued.

"If your beloved _modifié_? Changed? Like a bird that escaped from a cage and tasted freedom. Maybe she doesn't want to come back here? "

_Monsieur _Ater's expression changed. Marionnettiste thought that he saw stealthy, well-suppressed anger, as if an allusion was like a slap in the face for him. Marionnettiste wasn't surprised. He knew the emotions boiling inside Ater. But after a second his features softened, as always when he was talking with subordinates.

"I'm not afraid, Marionnettiste. You know why? " without waiting for a reply he went to the open window and shook his hand. The lark perked up for the flight. _Monsieur_ just smirked. The bird flew into the night, but after a few seconds came back frightened. He turned with a smile.

"The lark born in a golden cage always comes back. Always."

Looking at his master, proud, full of a sense of superiority and sure of his power over the girl Marionnettiste immediately returned the smile. But in his mind whirled other thoughts.

Humans are not birds. And _chef_ seemed to forget about it.

"Ater-sama, are you sure that she will survive...?" Felice asked, speaking for the first time since he entered the room. His voice was calm again, almost cold. "She is in the same state as me."

"I know, I thought about it. Therefore Mina continues to work, you search. And Marionnettiste..." here he sent him a long, hard look. - "You take care of her and make sure she won't die. And do it surreptitiously."

"As you just wish, _monsieur_." said Marionnettiste, bowing to the king.

* * *

Tsuna was tired. Very tired.

This time the kitchen clock showed airily few minutes before midnight, but Tsuna didn't move. Literally and figuratively. He was still sitting in the kitchen. And despite the passage of time the girls of the names Kyoko, Haru and Bella didn't tell them any material fact. Despite this Tsuna began to look at the situation more optimistically. At least she spoke. Sooner or later she would definitely say something. However the essential question was, would she tell them something before an attack of unknown people?

He suspected that the girls were asleep. Bella was placed upstairs, in his bed, and Kyoko and Haru eagerly took his bedroom, becoming bodyguards protecting stranger. When they were preparing to sleep, Tsuna had had one of the longest conversations of the day. With Ryohei Sasagawa. Onii-san was unhappy with many things, but all this could go into oblivion in the face of one. Onii-san was upset that Kyoko-chan spent the night at his house. Therefore, he allowed himself to say openly his discontent and concerns about Kyoko's security. Although Tsuna had persuaded him, trying to use all the decks of his poor charisma, that he didn't have to worry about his sister, Ryohei wasn't trusting. And Tsuna wasn't surprised. He told his innocent, little sister all the details of waiting for them risks. Because it was waiting. Tsuna learned from the experience that people with weapons usually result as problems. But somewhere between the lines he had an impression that onii-san was deeply unhappy with the fact that three girls slept in Tsuna's bedroom. Onii-san wasn't very trusting.

Although not without effort, Tsuna was able to tell his Sun Guardian an accurate picture of the situation. He was now in the kitchen, in the state between sleepiness and awakening, meaning roughly that he was terribly tired but couldn't sleep. He placed his head on the table, deep in thought. Around him were empty cups of tea, milk and everything else he had drunk that night. The kitchen increasingly resembled small, private camp. The only missing thing was pillow.

He had heard once that insomnia was not a disease, and the accumulation of thoughts. Now he knew what that meant. Holding a gold pendant received from Kyoko-chan with it belonging to Bella, he rotated it between his fingers, opened, closed, and watched from all sides hoping that somewhere else he could find an encrypted message. The brunette finally left it on the table and stared at it blankly, this time with the hope of sudden enlightenment. Finally, with some hesitation, he took the phone. Tsuna looked intently at it, as if the thing could tell him if he should call a friend. He chose a number.

It rang once.

Well, he could sleep, right? He shouldn't pull him out of sleep. He could still hang up...

It rang twice.

He must be sleeping. Everyone could calm down, but not Tsuna. Because he was hopeless No-Good Tsuna...

It rang the third time...

_Hang up!_

"What happened, Tenth?"

"Gokudera-kun!"

Yes, Gokudera didn't go to bed so early. Right now Tsuna began to wonder what exactly happened. He wanted to talk with someone because he couldn't sleep? Tsuna quickly shook his head rid of his thoughts to begin speaking.

"I have a question for you. Could you translate something for me? "

With a strong Japanese accent Tsuna started read the inscription on the pendant.

"_Il tuo __è la tua orgoglio spade_."

The brown haired teenage boy waited, hearing the other line drop dead quiet. Was something wrong? When he heard Gokudera-kun's voice, scratchy and distorted, he was more surprised than alarmed.

"The easiest way to translate it is, 'your pride is your sword.'"

"A sword? Quite correct."

"Why do you ask, Tenth?"

Tsuna told briefly about the events of that evening, including girls' help, pendant, a few words spoken by the girl. Gokudera-kun commented quite simple.

"So we fight with a psycho, right?"

Tsuna grinned a bit, a weak smile in place.

"Have we ever fought with someone normal?"

"Well..."

Your pride. Your sword. So the idea was to defend his honor as with a weapon? The pride reminded Tsuna his earlier fight against Simon family. Enma and his friends also put at stake their 'pride', the most important thing for them. So maybe... if fight for honor, for pride, was the theme of the battle between two mafia families, maybe it was where they should look. He quickly shared the thoughts with Gokudera.

"It's quite possible. Tell me, Tenth, how exactly looks the symbol on the pendant. Maybe it fits the family we know? "

"Famil -" Tsuna echoed, but before he finished he understood Gokuders'a thought. "You mean the family coat of arms? Like ours, with the bullet and winged mussels? "

Tsuna had always thought that the herb was actually quite stupid, but waved his hand acknowledging that he preferred not to talk about it now. Gokudera-kun wasn't the right person to talk whether their emblem is weird. Instead, he started to describe the necklace. He tried to tell about each dash to be sure that through his carelessness they wouldn't miss anything important. In the end he knew that after such a description even a person with poor spatial imagination could sketch it without any problems. To his despair, Gokudera's broken voice was less optimistic.

"I'm sorry, Tenth! I don't know what it is!"

"No, no, relax. Nothing happened." Tsuna immediately assured, knowing Gokudera's answer.

"No, it's my fault. How can I call myself your right hand," Gokudera started again in despair.

Yes, the answer was exactly what he expected. But Gokudera-kun calmed down very quickly and once again started to act professionally, surprising even Tsuna.

"We didn't lose, Tenth. At the moment I can't think about any family with that coat of arms, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. In the world of mafia we have a lot of families, but the actual policy belongs to the strongest. However it doesn't mean that weaker disappear. It's like that not influential family wants to do something, such as illegal trade. But they don't have enough revenue, so they ask the Vongola. From that moment the Vongola and their emblem represents the family and in return receives half the profits. "

Tsuna pretended not to hear the word 'illegal'. At the moment they had more important things to do than reflecting on moral issues.

"What you say makes sense; on the other hand you said that the hidden families... don't have a large influence. And those with whom we fought certainly have something to be proud of."

"Look at it from the other side, Tenth. You are planning something bigger. Do you want immediately disclose your ace in the hole? Or would you prefer to keep it a secret?"

Tsuna paused, his head swirling in thoughts once more. If they really prepared for something bigger in secret, the escape of this girl -so called Bella would destroy all. They should immediately try to get her back. On the other hand, why were they here, in small Namimori? It couldn't be a coincidence. They wanted Tsuna or Reborn. And again, there were two options - from the beginning they were targets and she accelerated the plan. Or she was bait and a part of the plan. Tsuna had high hopes that it wasn't a trap.

"Reborn-san may know something more. Why didn't you ask him to translate?"

Tsuna hesitated. He wouldn't talk with Reborn. Not yet. Before it he wanted to organize his thoughts and now he didn't have time. He said with the most eloquent voice:

"Right now... I can't with him yet. Just not yet. Do you understand? " asked Tsuna, already doubtful if he friend could comprehend. But Gokudera-kun answered freely, finally convincing Tsuna that calling just himself was the best idea.

"Sure, Tenth. If you want to talk about something... you know... "

He hesitated, but Tsuna didn't learn what Gokudera-kun was going to say.

He heard a loud bang, for a moment thought that someone was trying to break into house. He realized, however, that it was the slamming of door on the floor, and now heard the steps on the stairs. Before he could think Haru burst into the kitchen. She was disheveled and her eyes were puffy, and Tsuna could say that the girl was snatched from a deep sleep, but still she was very conscious.

"Quickly, upstairs."

Her voice trembled so much that Tsuna didn't even think about asking. He said only a brief farewell to the phone and despite Gokudera's nervousness he followed Haru. She was already halfway down the stairs and glanced briefly if Tsuna really went with her. She quickly nodded to hurry. Slipping on the carpet Tsuna rushed into his room. The light was switch on. He stopped dead in his tracks.

His room was in blood. He saw the red stains on the floor and bed. Kyoko and Bella sat on the bed, the face of the first was as pale like a ghost. As soon as she saw Haru she said the command.

"Quick, to the bathroom, get a bowl."

"Yes, and water!" Haru shouted, running from the room.

Kyoko-chan gently held Bella, combing with her fingers Bella's long hair, so it wasn't stained with blood. However, Bella... If Kyoko-chan was pale, she looked like a corpse. Her face was as white as chalk, loose tunic that Tsuna found in his mom's closet was soaked with blood that flowed from her lips on neck. When the first shock passed Tsuna instinctively started looking around the room in search of enemies. But the window was closed, the girls were alone. Tsuna ran to Kyoko, helping her hold Bella.

"How was she hurt?" he shouted in panic.

Kyoko shook her head.

"It looks like some strange disease attack. She's heavily bleeding, vomits blood, and has breathing trouble... "

Haru came back to the room with a bowl of water in her hands and another, empty, under her arm. They began to shout to each other and Tsuna felt like it was an emergency room. They weren't screams of panic, the girls remained fully mastered. Haru knelt down and set the empty bowl, then seeing how Bella weakened she sat next to her, helping Kyoko set her in a different position. Bella started to vomit again, but this time into an empty bowl. Kyoko was holding her head as if she was afraid that she might choke. As Haru bathed her face with cold water. Tsuna felt that he had to help, do anything. But with pain he realized that he had no idea what he should do. He heard the voice of Bella. She was so weak that first he mistook it as her breath, but then he caught clipped words.

"It's my fault... all my fault... He said that if..."

Bella's words drowned in another stream blood. After that she sank limply. Tsuna in a panic grabbed her arm, trying to feel the pulse.

* * *

The small window started to show dim light. Tsuna rubbed his eyes wearily. If the sun covered with clouds cast a faint and cold glow he was sure it was already quite late. Tenth Vongola hadn't slept all night. He was sitting all the time in the same position, in front of the door to his room, leaning against the wall and with his legs curled. The door was locked but he listened, ready to pounce on the aid if it was necessary, though his eyes were closing dangerously. Kyoko-chan and Haru fell tired around 5 o'clock and now he heard them snoring, which he considered as quite nice and rhythmic sound. Bella lost consciousness and they couldn't wake her. She was lying in bed, unconscious, and breathing shallowly as if at any moment she could stop and just die. And Tsuna knew that it was true. She was dying. And he didn't know what to do.

"Worrying won't do anything, you should go to bed."

Surprised, he raised his head. Bianchi stood beside him. He must have been really exhausted if he couldn't even hear her when she walked. Ever since Bianchi came back, in the middle of the night she helped girls and now looked no better than they. She didn't wash off the makeup so the mascara smudged slightly, what a novelty for Tsuna. She didn't dress up and her hair was tied in a simple ponytail.

"You should get some sleep."

"We should take her to the hospital," Tsuna said hopefully. Bianchi shook her head.

"You heard what Reborn said. He will find a better doctor. "

The scrawny teenage boy grew angry again. Reborn had disappeared again. When he had wanted to take Bella to the hospital The Arcobaleno had forbidden categorically, saying that Bella may not suffer from something ordinary. He had announced that he had a better doctor, someone who knew about her unusual flame. But her condition was worse and worse and there weren't the doctor nor Reborn. Tsuna felt useless. He already decided that if the situation would be critical he would take her to the hospital, even without Reborn's permission, but now he was waiting idly.

"Trust Reborn, he has never let us down."

"Yes, because now only I have failed."

He didn't want to say it, but the words flowed from his mouth. Bianchi looked at him, surprised at first, after a while with waiting. Although he was tired he decided to be sincere.

"If Kyoko and Haru weren't here I wouldn't know what to do. I ... I panicked. In addition, as the leader I should do something when I don't even know what I should think about this issue, let alone do it. "

Bianchi shook her head in disbelief. It looked a bit like discussion with the child, but this time he didn't have anything against it. He felt like a child and wanted to hear advice.

"None of us expect it from you -" began Bianchi. "No one expects that the girls will fight. You have them because they know other things. And you have six Guardians who help you. You should talk about it with them first. Don't do everything alone."

She smiled warmly, but before Tsuna could say something his mother entered, holding something strange.

"Tsu-kun, I found it next to the door."

Tsuna quickly took the item from his mother. A doll. Actually the puppet, with strings tangled around her arms and legs. The pretty doll in a torn dress, full of red stains resembling blood. Daubs were also on her face. Tsuna, curious, noticed that to her hand was attached piece of paper as he read it.

He became pale, then cursed softly.

Well, it started. He wouldn't sleep much.


End file.
